Coaching
by Revive Tyzula
Summary: Grandmaster Overwatch player Azula tries to coach hot Silver babe Ty Lee, but things don't go as planned [Tyzula one-shot]


Azula was a Grandmaster Overwatch player. She was a famous Twitch streamer and had thousands of watchers everytime she went Live. She mained Genji, and was known as the world's best Genji female player. She wanted to become better and better, she trained for hours every day to make it into Top 500, she was so close. This time her stream would be completely different. She had invited a popular Silver streamer named "Glitzy" who was known for playing Dva. Azula had checked out her streams and she knew for sure that this girl was only known because she was funny and cute. Fuck, even Azula herself found the girl cute. She had watched some of her streams and her eyes always found their way to the girl's cleavage. The girl's gamer skills were trash though. That's why Azula had invited the girl to join her stream. The idea was to let "Glitzy" play a few games in competitive while Azula coached her. She wanted to help the girl rank up to Gold.

The girl had arrived at Azula's apartment. She showed off her cleavage just like Azula had expected. She gulped a bit when the slightly shorter girl embraced her.

"It's so nice to meet you...DragonEmperor" The cute girl said. Azula smiled back "You can call me Azula"

The girl giggled and flashed a bright smile "You can call me Ty Lee"

Azula had been so focused on Ty Lee's chest that she hadn't noticed that she was wearing Dva's face make up. God she looked so fucking adorable.

"So here's where you stream?" Ty Lee asked as they entered Azula's living room. Azula nodded. Ty Lee looked around and saw posters of Genji, but a few posters of anime girls in bikinis. Ty Lee giggled to herself, she wondered if Azula was a virgin. Teasing gamers was so much fun!

Azula sat down in her gamer chair and was ready to start her stream any moment now. Ty Lee sat down in chair next to her and logged into her own account.

"When the stream starts I will introduce you" Azula announced.

"Got it!"

Azula glanced to the girl's breasts. She hoped Ty Lee wouldn't suffer a nip slip. Azula liked streaming and she'd prefer not getting banned.

She began the stream and she immediately had thousands of viewers.

"Today I'm here with Glitzy"

"Hello everyone!" Ty Lee giggled enthusiastically while waving at the camera.

Azula looked at the chat. They were spamming comments about how cute Ty Lee looked and she even saw some of them stating that "Glitzy" should show off her cleavage even more. Azula rolled her eyes. Horny virgins! She thought. But when she looked back at Ty Lee again she remembered how long it had been since she had last seen a girl.

 **Wintor8: Dragon is staring at Glitzy's breasts!**

 **Flux_7: Caught on camera!**

 **ThatGuyBerserk: OMEGALUL!**

 **ilkat06: DragonEmperor virgin confirmed!**

Ty Lee giggled at the comments but Azula just smirked at the camera.

"We're now going to witness Glitzy's gameplay, and I will try to coach her as good as I can" Azula declared while Ty Lee entered a comp game.

"Omg I'm so nervous. Being ordered around by one of the best Overwatch players!" Ty Lee exclaimed while covering her face, pushing her tits together.

 **kimjongmkappa: Ordered around? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Chat was going crazy. Azula found the entire thing funny. The chat was filled with virgins, even though she was a virgin herself. She'd never admit that to anyone. Girls usually just ran off when she talked to them.

Now entering The temple of anubis

Select your hero

"So you're on attack. Pick Dva, she's good" Azula stated. Ty Lee nodded as she picked Dva.

"She's the only hero I know how to play!" Ty Lee admitted with a smile. This girl was honestly so bad but so cute too. Ty Lee giggled and put her right hand on Azula's thigh as she waited for the other team to prepare their defenses. Azula looked down at the hand. It was so close to her cock. Azula swallowed hard. She looked at Ty Lee and the girl winked back.

 **Creameme: FLIRTING!**

 **iAmMawani: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Rapiur_OW: Handjob? LOL**

Azula felt herself starting to sweat. Ty Lee removed her hand to use the mouse and Azula slightly missed the touch. If it happened again she was certain Ty Lee was going to feel her boner.

Azula checked the team comp.

Dva, Reaper, Widowmaker, Zenyatta, Orisa, Hanzo.

"This comp COULD work, it's silver so fuck it. But try telling Zenyatta to pick another healer instead, with more healing output. Try a Mercy" Azula guided Ty Lee. The girl joined voice chat with a cute high-pitched voice and told the Zenyatta to switch. As Azula had expected, Ty Lee was the only one in voice chat.

"Typical silver" Azula joked. Ty Lee made a cute grumpy face. "What is that supposed to mean? That we're bad in silver? You hear that chat? She's saying rude things about me and she hasn't even seen me play yet!" Ty Lee bickered while giggling. Azula's heart felt so warm, and so did her cock. She felt it stirring a bit more. Focus Azula! I can't get a boner just by interacting with a cute girl. That is so pathetic!

Ty Lee played and Azula tried to coach her, it seemed like Ty Lee even had some problems with the buttons. She misclicked a lot in important situations.

"You misclick a lot. You'd rank up faster if you got over that habit. Here, I'll help you" Azula stated as she reached for the keyboard. She put her hand on the Q button and the Shift button. Her hand touched Ty Lee's and it was so soft. Her cock stirred even more.

"It's so hard! Ty Lee snapped. Azula agreed with a smug face, even though they were both thinking of two different things.

 **ROZES: I bet Azula's hard too!**

Ty Lee giggled at the chat.

"Azula hard? No way!" Ty Lee laughed and put her hand right on Azula's boner. Ty Lee flashed a shocked expression but then began laughing out loud.

"WAIT, SHE IS!"

Azula felt slightly humiliated as the chat was filled with lenny faces and LOL's. She felt the need to defend herself "No I'm not. That was my phone!" She lied.

"Sure it was. I felt ALL of it! What a weird phone shape you have" Ty Lee taunted and licked her lips.

Azula was just about to defend herself again when she accidentally clicked the Q button and Ty Lee ulted in the spawnroom.

"NOOOOO" Ty Lee cried and Azula aplogized but couldn't hold back her laughter. "That's what you get for touching me without my consent!" Azula teased back.

Ty Lee made that cute grumpy face again and got up from the chair. Azula checked out her ass as she did so. Her behind looked just as good as her huge tits. Azula licked her lips and wasn't even trying to hide her staring.

"Can I sit on your lap...emperor? That way you can guide my hands so I don't misclick" Ty Lee asked as she stood.

"Yes yes hurry, you're in the middle of a game, and you're so close to capturing Objective A!" Azula squealed as she urged Ty Lee to sit on her lap. Her cock throbbed inside her pants as it met Ty Lee's bottom through her short skirt.

"Someone's excited!" Ty Lee teased and rubbed her ass against the hard cock as Azula held her own hands on the keyboard, playing instead of Ty Lee. It was hard to focus on the game with a cute girl in your lap. Azula checked how much Ty Lee had on her ultimate now, she was at 10%. She tried to go after the Roadhog to get some free ult charge. She tried to focus as Ty Lee continued rubbing herself up and down, a moan almost escaped Azula's lips but she had to hold it back. She didn't want chat to get the wrong ideas, but she figured they already had perverted thougts, knowing most of her watchers were horny virgins. Azula side-eyed herself. She was just like them. She cotinued shooting at Roadhog and her ult charged quickly as Ty Lee continued to rub against her cock. Ty Lee moaned a bit as she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter, acting like a slut on camera turned her on so much, and so did pleasuring virgin cocks.

Azula had finally charged her ultimate after killing that fat pig. She noticed all the other 5 enemies on point, she clicked shift and flew into the air as Ty Lee pleasured her cock even more.

She clicked Q and Dva yelled NERF THIS just as Azula felt her orgasm build up. The bomb exploded and so did her cock.

Quintuple kill.

Objective A captured.


End file.
